


A Means To An End

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing fic for the S5 episode <em>Man Down</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Means To An End

Horatio sat in the chair next to Frank Tripp's desk. It had been Frank who had taken his statement concerning the events that had led up to Horatio’s shooting and killing of Clavo Cruz.

Horatio rested his aching head in his hands as he listened to Frank read back his statement. He felt Frank touch his arm and he raised his head to look Frank in the eye.

"I failed them," he softly whispered.

"Them?" Frank inquired gently. He had been studying Horatio for several minutes and was concerned for the redhead. He had a gut feeling that Horatio was almost at his breaking point. One more thing and Horatio would tumble off the tight rope he was teetering on.

"Eric," Horatio began before sighing. "And..Clavo."

"Horatio, Eric accepted the risks that come with being a cop the moment he got his badge," Frank reasoned, hoping he could reach his friend's practical side. "Clavo used you as a means to an end."

"I realize that, Frank," Horatio countered as he slowly stood up. He had been running on fumes for hours now and he had to still visit Eric before going home and crashing for a few hours. "I do."

"Do you really?"

Horatio smiled. It was a bittersweet one. "My mind knows that, but my heart is a different matter."

"So do you need a ride home?" Frank asked changing the subject. He knew Horatio felt things deeply and would beat himself up for awhile because he couldn't save Clavo from his self-destructive tendencies.

"Yeah, that would be nice, but I have to stop by the hospital," Horatio replied.

"Then we better get going before you crash," Frank said as he grabbed his keys and escorted Horatio toward the door.

"And before Alexx finds out I'm still here," Horatio explained. "I told her I was heading home an hour ago."

"And a better reason to finish the paperwork in the morning."

Horatio nodded in agreement and then donned his sunglasses before walking out the door.

fin


End file.
